Monster Creation
A staple in Super Sentai and Power Rangers is the episodic monster. They all vary in how they are recruited to the main villains. Most of these monsters are created by the main villain, but there are some monsters that are simply recruited to the group or are already lesser members, and in some cases it is never revealed how the main villains are supplied with many monsters. List of Monster Creation Methods Super Sentai *'Himitsu Sentai Gorenger' - The Masked Monsters are created by the Black Cross and modified as needed, usually by Zolder scientists to adjust as required. **Tiger Mask is actually not a robot but a cyborg created by Black Cross scientists. *'J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai' - *'Battle Fever J' - Satan Egos was able to create monsters through a Monster-Making Machine, where they implant the object of choice and fuse it with Satan Egos' own genetics. *'Denshi Sentai Denziman' - Vader Monsters are produced from eggs, typically stored within Vader Castle and chosen to be "awakened" generally by Queen Hedrian; they are placed in a machine at the base, bringing them to life. **Certain Vader Monsters, such as Musasabilar and Bidamalar hatched on their own upon reaching Earth. *'Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan' - The Machine Empire Black Magma create monsters, called Mongers, by gathering elements within the environment, and add it to a machine to form whatever Monger they need to suit their purpose. *'Dai Sentai Goggle V' - Deathdark creates Synthetic beasts by choosing specific animal genes, which are combined with metal atoms and their machine produces the newly made creature. *'Kagaku Sentai Dynaman' - Evolution Beasts are created by manipulating the "Life Soup" basis of life and processing through a machine, forcing evolution to a certain creature and then stimulating it through a process as if it had the ideal conditions to become the superior species of the planet, thus making it reach its full potential. **The Mechavolution Beasts use an upgraded version of Kar's monster maker, fusing together a specific animal (without need for Life Soup) and an object into a new creature. *'Choudenshi Bioman' - Gear uses five reoccuring Beastnoids that run the giant robots, which are different. *'Dengeki Sentai Changeman' - The Space Beasts are aliens brought into the Gozma Empire; many of them are weaker beings from planets already conquered by the empire forced to work for them. *'Choushinsei Flashman' - Using an instrument called Gene Splicer, Mess created Beast Warriors by splicing genetic material from animals or alien species with Bio Blend. **Some Beast Warriors are actually creatures hunted by Sir Kauler and used alongside him and his Alien Hunters. *'Hikari Sentai Maskman' - The Dogglers exist in a crypt within Tube's main Underground Castle; the crypt is opened and two creatures are dethawed, both a main monster and a "Doggler", which combine into the creature used. *'Choujuu Sentai Liveman' - Brain Beasts are made through a mixture of 'Chaos', the fiery remanents of life in devastation, brain cores which bond to an object that Gash stirs to life. *'Kousoku Sentai Turboranger '- The Boma Beasts are beings who existed in the main tribes of the Boma in the past but were sealed away during their war with humans and fairies; the sealed Boma must be found and have their seal released in order to be used by Lagorn and his forces in the modern day. *'Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman' - The Silver Imperial Monsters have multiple sources by which Zone recruits them: **Some of the Galactic Warriors are actually aliens recruited or brought into Zone allied with them **Other Galactic Warriors are creations of Galactic Scientist Doldora made to assist the empire accordingly **The Combined Galactic Warriors fuse together two completely different Galactic Warriors in order to create one creature that can use both of its advantages to assist the creator. *'Choujin Sentai Jetman' - The Vyram uses Dimensional Bugs and place them on objects which turn into Dimensional Beasts. The Dimensional Bugs are all the "offspring" of the Dimensional Bug Mother brought with the Vyram during their initial invasion. **Maria later upgrades them into "Bio-Dimensional Bugs" for the creation of Bio-Dimensional Beasts, using animal and object attributes. *'Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger' - Dora Monsters are crafted by Pleprechaun as small sculptures and processed in his oven where the monster comes out whole. *'Gosei Sentai Dairanger' - None of the monsters are created but are all members of the Gorma Tribe. *'Ninja Sentai Kakuranger' - Youkai are not created, but some were sealed away while others merely lost their power until the seal was broken, allowing them to regain their power. *'Chouriki Sentai Ohranger' - Machine Beasts were crafted by the Machine Empire Baranoia. *'Gekisou Sentai Carranger' - All monsters were gang members of Bowzock. *'Denji Sentai Megaranger' - Nezire Beasts are made when a Nezire Egg is placed in a Nezire Magic Circle and Shibolena chants a spell to give it form. *'Seijuu Sentai Gingaman' - All monsters are crew members of the Balban, though they are divided into four groups, each lead by a commander. *'Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive' - The Psyma Beasts are formed by minus-energy and take the form of a card provided by one of the Psyma siblings and made through a spell by Pierre. *'Mirai Sentai Timeranger' - When the Londerz Family escaped into the past, they took the prison with them along with frozen compressed prisoners. They prisoners are unfrozen and they enlarge into normal size. *'Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger' - The spirit of an Org will possess an object to take a monstrous form. *'Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger' - The Bionin, Mask, and Phantom Corps are all aliens who follow one of the commanders of Jakanja. The Mechanic Corps are build by Sargain. *'Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger' - Both monster makers this season, Creative Messenger Mikela and Visionary Messenger Voffa, make two different kinds of monsters. **Mikela takes inspiration from pictures and uses a plant, an animal and an object to paint a picture and using a Life Berry, he creates a Trinoid, a monster made up of the three things he painted, with there names contributing to the Trinoids name. **Voffa creates Giganoids which are created giant size. Once he gains inspiration he plays his piano and the Giganoid is created from its melody. *'Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger' - The Alienizers are criminals, who have no common goals and share no common factors other than purchasing weapons and equipment from Agent Abrella *'Mahou Sentai Magiranger' - **Hades Beasts are recruited by Branken. **Hades Beastmen were sealed away but were set free by Meemy, who commanded them. *'GoGo Sentai Boukenger' - The Negative Syndicate are made up of four groups **Jaryuu Clan has of Wicked Dragons as members acting as monsters. **Dark Shadows creates Tsukumogami from two (and one case, more) objects. *'Juken Sentai Gekiranger' - After passing the Chamber of Trials, a Rinrinshi will be allowed to remove their mask, revealing their animal and will be able to take on a beast form. *'Engine Sentai Go-Onger' - Barbaric Machine Beasts are manufactured by one of the three Pollution Ministers (and sometimes all three). Depending on the minister is dependant on the type of beast that is created. *'Samurai Sentai Shinkenger' - Ayakashi dwell in the depths of the Sanzu River, and board the Rokumon Junk when either summoned or desire to assist in attacking the human world. *'Tensou Sentai Goseiger' - There are three primary monsters: **Universal Insect Monsters are recruited from space by the Warstar. **Minor Yuumajuu are brought to life by the superior Yuumajuu. **Matroids are manufactured by the Matrintis Empire *'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger' - Each Action Commander is put in charge of attacking Earth by superiors members of Zangyack. *'Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters' - Enter and Escape connect their computers to an object and whatever object they choose will decide the form of both the Metaloid and the MegaZord. *'Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger' - Debo Monsters are created from one of three Idols, triggered by one of its corresponding commanders *'Ressha Sentai ToQger' - Shadow Monsters are recruited by different members of the Shadow Line for different purposes, depending on the recruiter. *'Shuriken Sentai Ninninger' - Kibaoni monsters take form from objects that are struck with lost Shuriken Seals. Power Rangers *'Mighty Morphin' - See below. **'Season 1' - Finster was the primary monster creator, where he would sculpt a miniature version of the desired monster, then put the clay statue into the oven and it would produce a full sized monster, ready to fight the Power Rangers **'Season 2' - Zedd uses his staff to strike an object on the Earth, and the object turns into the monster. After its defeat, the object would revert back to its original form and back to its original location. **'Season 3' - After Rita's return and marriage to Zedd, Finster returned to being the monster maker. *'Zeo' - Machine monsters are made by the Machine Empire. *'Turbo' - Monsters are called on by Divatox. *'In Space' - Monsters are recruited by Astonema. *'Lost Galaxy' - Monsters are members are groups by Scorpius and Captain Mutiny *'Lightspeed Rescue' - Demons started as cards until Jinxer used his magic to create them. *'Time Force' - Mutants criminals were in the prison Ransik hijacked and he unfroze them to attack Earth. *'Wild Force' - Orgs take form when possessing physical objects. *'Ninja Storm' - The monsters are a part of Lothor's group. *'Dino Thunder' - Messogog creates his monsters by the Geno-Randomizer *'S.P.D.' - The alien criminals are hired by the Troobian Empire. Some are created by Morgana *'Mystic Force' - *'Operation Overdrive' - *'Jungle Fury' - *'R.P.M.' - *'Samurai' - *'Megaforce' - *[[Power Rangers Super Megaforce|'Super Megaforce']] - *[[Power Rangers Dino Charge|'Dino Charge']] - Monsters are chosen from prisons on board Sledge's ship. Category:Super Sentai Category:Power Rangers Category:Tropes